Forgive me?
by lightning-storm
Summary: Zuko's done a lot of thing's he's not proud of, if he was able to change them, would he? How?
1. Chapter 1

**Forgive me?**

Avatar does not belong to me, it belongs to Nickelodeon and its writers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko grabbed his arm and winced. It had been two days since they abandoned the Western Air Temple for safer grounds. Who would have thought that Azula would have tracked them there? It wasn't exactly the most open place. But then again, the Firenation knew where all the airbender temples were since Sozin had attacked. Zuko growled temporarily. After being with the Avatar a short time, he had finally realized the mass slaughter of his nation. The Airbenders were peaceful people; not an army as he had been taught to believe. They avoided fighting, and believed everything involved balance harmony, and peace. He had nearly destroyed that peace, for good. No wonder the water bender girl hated him with every fiber of her being. Well, at least she had.

When Azula attacked the temple, Katara had naturally assumed he had been a spy. She had attacked him hard, and Azula had laughed. "Who needs allies when your enemies try and kill the prey." She had said mockingly before getting within a few feet of the avatar and throwing lightning. It was a good thing The Avatar was so agile, or he would have been killed for sure. Of course, being probably the most agile person Zuko knew; Ty Lee could block pretty much anyone's chi, including the Avatar's, and she had.

As for Katara, her fury blinded her to the real danger, and Sokka was so preoccupied with Mai, that he could not come to Aang's rescue. As for the others, well, Teo tossed a few defense mechanism's, and that held the girl's off for a little, but Duke couldn't bend or make weapons, and Haru was apparently a bit clumsy. In the middle of an attack, he tripped over a boulder, and fell flat on his face. Ty lee had gleefully leaped on him and smiled.

"Your cute!" And of course, Haru blushed dramatically.

As for the Avatar, he would have been killed if Toph hadn't knocked Katara off of Zuko and attempted to fend off the insane water beauty. Yes, she was beautiful, Zuko had decided, but that didn't matter, a lot of girls were, and they didn't have such malice for him. Besides, even if there was someone who had caught his interest in the other nations, this was not a time for girlfriends. The world was at war. Not only that, but once Azula recovered from the wound he had given her, she would be back, more rabid then ever.

Yep, the _'failure'_ as Zuko had so often been called, had wounded his prodigy sister.

Once Katara was off of him, Zuko was able to leap in the way of Azula's lighting path and redirect her lightning. Needless to say, Zuko found that once you discovered how to absorb and redirect lightning, you could create it pretty easily. Of course, this was by accident.

Zuko smirked as he thought of this. The look on Azula's face when he had redirected her lightning was priceless. And then he felt an amazing energy source flow through him. He felt different somehow, as if the secrets of fire had been absorbed with Azula's attack. Zuko attacked her with the clearest focus he had ever had, and almost instantly, his fire became lightning. He was shocked, and when it occurred, Azula's shrieks of anger, and frustration were unforgettable.

"Impossible!" she had cried, "I can't be bested! I am perfect!" Zuko had gotten closer to her and thrown a fire whip at her that she normally would have evaded, but her frustration got in the way, and she was soon injured even more.

"Perfection is overrated," Zuko had spit out. The girl's eyes had widened momentarily, but she soon lashed out with more lighting.

"How dare you insult me Zuzu."

Zuko evaded many of her shots but the last one injured his arm severely. He had ignored the pain and returned her attacks with as much ferocity as he could muster, and she was pushed back towards the edge of the temple. However, Zuko was getting weaker. In desperation he attacked her again, but it was sloppy, and Toph, who had somehow sedated Katara for the time being, threw a boulder that knocked Azula off the temples edge. She could have easily fallen to her death, but her ship had caught her, and her partner's in crime soon joined her. Zuko fell shortly thereafter, with Mai's look of hatred and pain burned into his memory.

It had rivaled even Katara's venom. Of course he hadn't been involved with the waterbender when he sided with Azula in Ba Sing se.

Zuko had upset Mai horribly. He knew he would when he left, but he hoped that in time she would come to understand the sacrifice he had to make, not only for the fire nation, but also the world. As Zuko thought back to his time of banishment and his refugee months with his uncle, he remembered the faces he met along the way, from the saucy Jun, to the spirited Jin. Zuko had learned something from each one of them, whether it is to be strong, care, or just relax.

Zuko closed his eyes as he remembered a kind healer who he had met when his uncle had stupidly drunk poisoned tea, and how he had stolen her family's pet. He thought of cheerful Jin in Ba sing se, and her city that he had helped conquer, he thought of Katara whom he had turned away from, and then he thought of Mai, possibly the only betrayal that would be worth it. But he was Mai's betrothed, or at least was, before he abandoned his country.

Zuko felt someone's eyes on him as he contemplated his deeds. When he turned towards the path, he was not surprised to see the water beauty. He looked in her eyes for the first time since she threatened him, and was surprised to see a softer, albeit mixed up feeling in them. It was an expression her knew well, for he had seen it many times on his own face. Especially when he had thought of the Avatar's proposal of friendship so many months ago, or when the young boy had saved him in the South Pole. But mostly, he saw it on his face when he had been questioning his betrayal of his uncle and Azula's promises of future praise.

Katara was in limbo. She was in conflict with her self. She wasn't sure whether to break her wall, or continue on with her hatred. She wasn't sure if she had just seen her enemy protect her dearest friend. Neither was she sure that he and Toph had really attacked Azula. Or whether he had went to the airbender and tried to help him stand after it was all over. She couldn't be sure if she was imagining all this, or whether Zuko was truly her ally, but she figured she might give it a go.

Zuko smiled as he thought of this, it was a good sign. A very good sign indeed. Now if only he could make up what he did to Song, Jin, and the only man who cared about him?

Fates seemed to smile on the boy that moment, as he soon realized they were over a familiar city, a very familiar city. He recognized the port him and his uncle at gotten off when they cut their hair. He recognized the little market place they had gone through. He recognized the buildings that loomed over the sea, and the huge crack where his uncle had picked the Flower he mistook for the white jade. Zuko eye's glazed over for the moment.

He saw a small home, soft features, green mud, and a pink and white hanbok. He saw a girl with dark braided hair, and old women who knew many secrets of herbs.

And for the first time since they had left the western air temple, he spoke.

"STOP!"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgive me? **

Ch. 2

Disclaimer- Avatar: The Last Airbender does not belong to me, but this plot line does.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

STOP! Now!" Zuko exclaimed.

"What for?" Aang stated, and the ex prince did something very un-prince like. He grabbed the boy's shoulders and pulled him towards him, causing the boy to lose his balance, and lose control of the bison. Realizing his mistake, Zuko loosened his grip on the young monk, and backed away slightly. Zuko felt a splash of water hit him square on, with a decent amount of force. Thank God he could hold his balance, or he would have had the deadliest fall of his lifetime.

"Zuko!" exclaimed Katara, "Are you _still_ trying to kill us!"

"Are you insane!" exclaimed Sokka, and Zuko pushed away from the Avatar.

Zuko dropped his grip on the Avatar and put his hands on the saddle, trying to ignore the dagger like eyes piercing his sullen form. "Uh."

"Geez Princey!" spoke Toph, loosening the tension, as she slapped him on the back, "I'm afraid of heights as it is, the last thing I need to be is a flat pancake!"

"S-sorry," Zuko spoke as he regained some of his speech. "This city, I know it."

"What?" asked Duke.

"When my uncle and I were on the run, we met a healer nearby. She was very kind, and took me and my uncle in right away since we were "hungry travelers' as she mentioned, it was her nature…and I…"

"You what?" Katara said with a glare.

Zuko decided to omit his confession of thievery. The girl looked like she might finally begin to warm up to him, he wasn't about to spoil it. "I did something that was rude, and I wanted to apologize and thank her."

The blind girl looked skeptical, if you could call a blind girl skeptical, and furrowed her brows. She then crossed her arms.

"You know," said Toph, "I think this is first time you decided to hide something from us."

"HIDE?" exclaimed Katara, hard look back on her soft features, and Zuko tensed his shoulders.

"Um..." He sometimes forgot that the Earthbender could detect lies. Noticing both girls, and some of the boys with suspicious looks, he bowed his head and defeat. 'Oh well,' he thought.

"I was confused and I did something that I regret to her family. I 'd like to make it up to her." His voice softened, "I'd rather not mention it."

"That's better," Toph said with a smirk, and turned towards Sokka. "There any other cities nearbye?" she asked, and the water tribe boy crossed his arms with a secretive expression.

"Not for a while." And then shouting across the wind, "Hey Aang!"

And the young monk turned towards his friend's, "Is this the place you guys were talking about stopping earlier?" he asked, and Sokka grinned.

"Sure is," there was a mischievous look on his face as he noticed the fire prince's puzzled expression, then turning back to the young monk, "It's one of the few free areas. We can stock up on supplies, and drop of Haru, Duke, and Teo to gather any other troops or allies. Isn't that so?" he said in regards to the three Earth Kingdom boys.

The boys gave him the A-Okay sign with their fingers, and Sokka grinned even more.

Zuko answered with articulate… "Wha?" and Aang smiled.

" In truth, all I really need at the moment are my teacher's," the monk paused, " We want to get as many people as we can to free the adults, and some supplies, Besides Appa can't carry all the extra weight forever, ain't that right boy?" Aang said as he petted the giant bison. Appa groaned in approval, and the group flew towards some near bye trees so the bison could be hidden.

As soon as they stopped, Zuko was relieved. He immediately pulled out some sacks and leaped of the giant bison. He was about to take off without thinking, when a firm hand gripped his sleeve. Zuko was tempted to form some fire or steam to push his captor away, when the water boy's voice caught his attention.

"You're not going to go in that?" a voice scolded, and Zuko turned to see Sokka staring in disapproval. "WE know you're on our side, but the citizens don't and will probably jump you if you're in fire nation red. Not that I'm totally against that but, you know, Aang does need a teacher."

Ignoring that last sentence, Zuko looked down at his clothing, and groaned. Sometimes his thoughtlessness amazed him. He looked at the water tribe boy with a mix between annoyance, embarrassment, and shame.

Annoyance because of being reprimanded by someone in a lower status, embarrassment because stumbling into earth kingdom territory occupied by soldiers with fire red, was suicidal, and shame because had he not sided with Azula like an idiot back in Ba Sing Se, he'd still have his earth kingdom clothes. When he had returned to his palace life, Azula had taken it upon herself to burn all vestiges of their undercover takeover.

Zuko looked to the ground with a sheepish look on his face. Within a moment a dark hand with a blue tunic and pants was perched under his nose. Zuko looked up expecting to see Sokka's fervored brows, but was surprised to be staring in large crystal blue depths of insecurity, and almost, kindness. The wind tousled his hair, and a calming wind surrounded him. There was almost an understanding.

"Katara what are you doing!" shrieked the nearby water boy, effectively cutting off the moment. "Those are some of my best clothes!" He attempted to steal them from her hands but was shackled with earth cuffs.

"Oh shut up snoozles, we needed firenation disquises in the firenation, so of course he needs something other then firenation clothes here."

"Thanks Toph," Katara said with a smile, "Couldn't of said it better myself."

"Katara!" whined Sokka.

"Stop it Sokka, Haru only has the clothes on his back, and you're the second oldest boy here!" She bit back, and Zuko smiled, somewhat relieved to not have her biting comments focused on his decisions and ego for once

"Thank you," he bowed somewhat humbly, and Katara put her arms across her chest haughtily.

" Quiet you." There was a stern tone in her voice, but not the biting hatred, and there was a slight blush on her face. "Just because I'm trying to be reasonable, doesn't mean you should lower your guard. I'm still watching you."

Zuko nearly laughed at this, maybe they could be friend's afterall. "Of course not," he said with a light tease. Katara noticed it and a look of indignation came into her face.

Hey!" she cried, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Zuko chuckled slightly, and looked up towards the sky. "Nothing." He was quiet for a moment, "I'll meet you back here later."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Forgive me? **

Ch. 3

Disclaimer- Avatar: The Last Airbender does not belong to me.

At that response, Zuko walked a little ways away, until he saw a well-covered plot of land to the right. He went over there and threw off his firenation clothes, quickly replacing them with the periwinkle blue tunic, and navy pants Katara had given him. Zuko suddenly felt very awkward. He was not use to material like wool and sheep skin, and scowled momentarily. After the initial reaction, Zuko neatly folded his fire nation uniform, and clumsily adjusted his snug clothes. 

It was rather funny he thought. If someone had even hinted that he would be wearing colors of opposing nations on a rebellion against the Firelord back when he was banished, Zuko would have scoffed and shouted at the ridiculous prospect. Yet here he was, nearly 17 years old, traveling, teaching, and swapping clothes with his kingdom's greatest threat. Zuko snorted, and briefly wondered if this was how his uncle had felt when he thought they were honored guests of his formerly abandoned war post. Zuko shrugged and picked up the stash of valuable coins he had managed to confiscate before turning a way from his father. He could use some of them to buy some clothes more to his liking, and the livestock he had to replace.

By the time Zuko reached the Market it was bustling with activity, just as he remembered. However, there was an agitation that had not been present before. Remembering the Avatar's word about this being one of the only independent nations, he could only wonder why. His thoughts were confirmed when a young boy with messy brown hair shivered and buried his head in the form of a tall dark haired woman. 

"Is it really true that the fire lord is going to attack us," he asked.

Zuko bristled, and crumpled his shoulders, turning his attention to the dusty road. 'Not if I can help it.' He thought.

"Quiet Shu, we mustn't think of things like that," the woman whispered in a worried, but soothing tone. 

The boy buried his head into his mother's arms again, and she patted his head with a sorrowful smile. 

The earth kingdom woman reminded Zuko of his mother. 

Even though the former firelady seemed so strong and noble, there were times when he would follow her quietly, and see her holding the most painful look in her expression. As Zuko thought of this, the voices in the background seemed to disappear, and all that mattered were himself, his uncle, and a distant past. 

_Young prince Zuko rolled over in his bed with a tired look in his face. He had a nightmare about his father challenging him to an agni kai. Zuko shivered and looked at the clock. It was still fairly early, so his father would be in the throne room. The young prince clumsily removed his sweaty sheets, and fell to the floor. _

_Zuko stiffened momentarily and then scuffled to his large, heavy door. When he cracked it open, he caught sight of the palace guards drinking a hidden stash of alcohol and talking amongst their selves. Relieved, the young boy let out a small gasp of breath, and quietly tiptoed past the guards to his mother's chamber. When Zuko reached his destination, he opened the door very slightly, looking for the tall graceful figure_

_When he caught sight of her, he smiled slightly. He glanced up to see her face and saw the saddest look. Zuko's eyes widened. Who had hurt his mother? Who had caused her so much pain? Casting quietness aside he slid open the door, startling his mother._

"_Mom what's wrong." He practically begged. The woman looked on with a soft look. "Who hurt you? I'm gonna kill him!" There was such defiance in his stance, that any who looked on would of sworn they saw steam coming out of his fists, and flames of candles rising up with his hurt. But that was impossible, for this was Zuko, he was not a bender. Or so they thought._

_Ursa's look of pain quickly faded away, and the woman fell to her knees, crushing the boy to her chest._

"_Aw I love you so much!" Then she'd kiss him and mess up his hair, before giving him another whopping kiss. Embarassed, the boy would blush and kick away from his mother._

"_Ug…mom!" he would protest, "Stop it! I'm not a baby!" And Ursa would laugh some more and squeeze him tighter._

"_Ah but you'll always be my baby."_ _And Zuko would turn cherry red._

Zuko smiled as he thought of those interactions, and soon realized that the hustle bustle of the market place seemed to have fade in the distance. When he look up from the dusty road, he froze. His travels had taken him on a turn that led him directly to the spot where he had first seen Song and her mother. 

"Of course," he said with a slight bitter tone, and when he turned he heard a sweet voice that could only be the young healer. Zuko turned around to see her exiting a neighbor's place with some herbs, and paled. 

"No." He gasped. The wind carried his voice further then normal and Zuko saw as the girl perked her head and started turning towards him. Zuko ducked behind a wall just in time to avoid direct line of site. He briefly saw the girl mouth Li, with a curious look before staring towards his direction and shaking her head. Then she turned on her heel and walked towards her home.

Zuko let out a small sigh of relief. He was not ready to face her just yet. Zuko then peeled off the wall and hurried towards the busy market place. Before long, he came across the booth that he and his uncle had bought their former clothes from. Remembering the old man, Zuko swallowed sadly, but then rummaged through the different outfits.

"Well, I guess here goes," he stated. Zuko found some fine silk and velvet garments, and gave the slightest smile. The young prince always did like the feeling of silk. He figured it was because of his royal upbringing. His mother refused to import anything less then the best for her children. Placing one hand on the crisp garments, Zuko opened his napsack and pulled out one of his moneybags.

"I'll take these three." Zuko said as he chose one green and gold, one brown and gold, and one rich blue and light blue uniform. The merchant looked surprised for a moment, but then smiled as he glanced at the higher price tags. He looked again at the boy, scrutinizing his build, feature's and supplies.

"Certainly." the merchant was silent for a moment, and hungrily looked towards the bag hidden in the prince's nap sack, "Only the best for you."

Zuko hurried away from the merchant, not sure he liked the sign of that. Something was up. The man was a little too suspicious for his liking, and when he spoke it reminded Zuko of Azula's oh so calculating words, which would undoubtedly lead to the death or destruction of some poor unfortunate soul. Not that this man was nearly as harsh and deadly as his sister but he was crooked, and he had something planned. 

Before long Zuko was out of site of the merchant, and a small smirk appeared on the man's face, as he thought of a golden eyed boy, sneaking out of heavy doors.

"Yes, only the best," he paused, "my lord." 

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Forgive me? **

Ch. 3

Disclaimer- Avatar: The Last Airbender does not belong to me.

As Zuko stalked away from the crooked merchant, he couldn't shake the fact that something was going to happen. His nerves were going haywire, and he felt more agitated, angry, and paranoid then he had in a while. Every time he heard breaking twigs, or saw a rat scurry through the market, he had the instinct to turn around and pounce. On top of that, the man looked very familiar, and dangerous. If he was right about his suspicions, something was bound to happen. Zuko paused momentarily, and then continued on his trek of the marketplace, unaware of the significance of his thoughts. 

The sun grew warm on his back, and the already busy market quickly filled up with even more individuals, including panicked women, energetic children, and hobbling elders.

"Fresh fish!" Zuko heard as he merged into the crowd. 

It was early afternoon, and the market place was well into its busiest time, much to Zuko's dismay. He couldn't walk one foot without stepping on or something, The first being a cart of cabbages.

"Gah!" screamed a scrawny older man with brown pants and a light colored shirt, "My cabbages!"

"Oh, um, sorry, " Zuko said awkwardly, and reached down to help pick up some of the vegetation, but apparently he was not welcome, and the man swatted his hand away.

"Get your paws of my vegetables!" exclaimed the old man and Zuko stumbled back in surprise, only to bump into a woman with a blue dress. 

"Oh!" the woman said, before touching her behind, and slapping his hands away. "Watch yourself!"

"What?" he said somewhat embarrassed as to where his hands had landed; and again he hurried away. He was not used to such interaction, or crowds. In fact, he nearly tripped over a small child who had rushed in front of him to grab a piece of fruit that a merchant had dropped. "Ug," he said as he managed evade the possible collision, and light feminine laugh met his ears.

"Heehee. " Zuko turned to see where it had come from, and caught sight of a flash of olive green, grey, and gold. Before he could get a better look however, a rush of people swarmed in front of him, effectively cutting off his view. Within seconds, a piercing cry ricocheted off us his eardrum, and he tripped over a good-sized rock.

"What the Fu-?"

"Flowers! Rare flowers from the Island of Green!" 

The phrase cut of his slew of profanity and Prince Zuko cursed inwards. Zuko was not normally that clumsy, but crowds such as these made him seemed quite the opposite. And no wonder, being a prince, or ex-prince, he was used to people giving him plenty of space, and at times, respect. However here there was hardly any space to move and almost every open patch of land was covered with bodies closing in on a good deal, and him, or so it seemed.

Since he had made his decision to help the avatar defeat his father, and especially after he met the dragon master's, he had calmed some, but in situations such as this, he seemed to revert to his angry and bitter self from time past. And at this moment, he was hot, honorary, tired, and extremely stressed. So much, in fact, that his scar seemed even more vicious, and his molten eyes became as like steel. 

"Sir." He had said in his first attempt to make conversation. With the hard edge to his tone and mean look on his face, the phrase seemed more deadly, and the man, as well as the others, who were nearby, tended to shy away from him.

"Ma'am?" He attempted again, and the women smiled slightly, before tapping her son's back and urging him to go faster.

"Hey, excuse me?" Again, there was no success and Zuko rubbed his temples and took a deep breath. He felt his tension lighten just a tad, and once again attempted to approach other individuals. This time, many people spoke, but none of them were helpful. Some were even sarcastic, much to Zuko's chagrin. 

In fact when he asked a famous butcher about the ostrich horse, the man's response was "Half-dead or dead." Zuko did not allow it to phase him, and asked that man where he got that shipment be.

"Somewhere on the continent."

At that time Zuko narrowed his eyes and moved on to the next booth. But alas, there were no responses of any use. After what seemed like hours, Zuko finally got irritable enough to punch a near bye wall. 

"Argh!" Zuko cried in frustration as he threw his hands in the air. "Can't I get any leads!" He wove his fingers into his thick dark locks, and closed his eyes. He did not notice that the crowds had died down a bit, or that the ones in the market were now looking at him with strange looks on their faces, and frankly, he didn't care. All he knew was that he had to make up for what he did to Song, and had no idea how to do that anymore. "Why?" he asked to the air and his ears were soon greeted with girlish laughter. Realizing it was the same that he had noticed throughout his mission of finding an ostrich horse, Zuko twisted around, wondering about the source. 

However, he saw nothing save the thinned out crowds going about their business. Zuko took a deep breath, and looked towards the sky with a distant, albeit softened expression. His mind briefly registered the scuffling of dainty feet and smell of green trees when "You look much better like that." 

The voice was young and lithe, and Zuko snapped his head forward. As he did, he whirled around to see a girl in a green and gray tunic dress, with golden brown hair and light green eyes.

"Who the heck?" he asked, and the girl smiled before bowing slightly, and twirling once or twice away from him. 

"Are you looking for something?" she asked, and Zuko felt his heart rate slow. He let out a clear sigh before affirming her question. "I am."

"Maybe I can do something" the girl stated, curiosity present in her small features. Zuko felt the briefest twitch on his firmly set lips.

"I want to find an ostrich horse," he said urgently, "Can you help?"

"And Ostrich horse, huh?" The girl paused on her left foot, and tilted her head to the side, as if thinking, then finally. "Well _I_ don't know, she said, annunciation on the I, "but I think I may be able to lead you to someone who can."

Zuko felt his heavy spirits lift a bit, and he felt more like he had after the avatar had accepted him. Finally he had found a lead. "Where?"

The girl drew little circles in the dirt with her brown sandal, and placed her hands behind her back. She leaned away from the prince a little, and wavered, almost as if she was unsure about her offer. She then smiled slightly, and waved him towards her. "Follow me."

Without any doubts, Zuko followed her straight away, and she headed towards a less populated part of the village. Unnoticed eyes followed him as he went, and the tall shady merchant Zuko had bought his clothes from, stepped out of the shadows, with a slight smirk on his face, and a concealed object strapped across his back. 

To be continued…

Done! Although, I'm debating on whether making the girl bait or an innocent bystander for the next chapter, what do you think?


End file.
